Talk:People in Luther Sloan's memory
For one, this name is all wrong. It would seem to be more appropriate if it was included with something like illusory Humans, but for all we know, these could very well be ''real'' Humans as well. Since it includes such real people as his family. The rest could very well be family, friends, and associates as well. --Alan del Beccio 02:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Actually, that would seem to me to be an argument for keeping the list here. As you said, we don't really know whether these people are illusionary or real, so why would we put them under either? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:41, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::I think all the people at the party are real. That only leaves the guard as possbly illusory, but there is no reason to think that. Maybe you could move to the unnamed humans page, but these all have a very specific connection, and if you move them to that very general page you will have to describe the situation for each one. I think it should be kept in it's own article. Do you have a better name? --Bp 03:58, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::I think this list should be kept as it is, as a separate entity. All those generic "lists of unknown X" just exist because we don't have a better place to put the individuals on that list - but we do in this case. As Bp noted, these 12 people, illusory or not, share a very specific connection, and shouldn't needlessly be placed on a generic list (this article could be linked from those lists, though).If the current one is the best title, I don't know - any suggestions for a better one? -- Cid Highwind 13:17, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Quote from script Seems to be a little conflict over the following line: :The script for "Extreme Measures" notes that "The PARTYGOERS are all humans..." This keeps getting the capitalization removed. The problem is that it is capitalized in the script, as found here. Because we surround the quote with quotation marks, we have to state it as the script does, caps and all. I am therefore reverting this to match the script. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:48, 3 October 2006 (UTC) * This is simply asinine. Aside from being bad aesthetics and formatting in an encyclopedia or wiki, ALL CAPS would imply an acronym, when none is present. The simple fact is that it was written that way, in the script, for the purpose of EMPHASIZING to the casting people or production crew what props, atmosphere, and characters are needed for that scene. We are none of those, nor do we require such emphasis. That has nothing to do with following the scripts format or anything else that would require recopying a quote cap for cap. --Alan del Beccio 22:57, 3 October 2006 (UTC) There is a simple solution, remove the quotation marks. As long as they are there, we should not change the capitalization, but is there any real reason it needs to be a direct quote? I'll make the change. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:00, 3 October 2006 (UTC)